Trial By Fire
by Solaris Reborn
Summary: 100 years has passed since the bull's death, but rather than destroy the species entirely, it only reduced their numbers. this is the story of two completely different people acting together with the beasts to stop a madman.
1. It begins

Hi everyone! after a hiatus that existed for far too long, i am back and ready to right again.

regular text= description/marcus talking, bold= others talking.

********

**

* * *

**

Trial by Fire: Chapter 1

New Alcatraz. A grand prison of magnificent stature and reputation…

Constructed in New York, the prison is twice the size of the original. The only other difference is the Warden's Tower, which gives a magnificently beautiful view of Liberty Island, even on the foggiest of days. It is in this tower that our story begins, with a call to the warden himself, one that will change his life.

"This is Warden Marcus Striker speaking. Go ahead."

**"We've been tracking a fugitive for some time now. He's wanted for Insubordination, Murder, and destruction of military property."**

"So how do I enter the picture?"

**"Our Intel puts him smack in the middle of Manhattan, right under your jurisdiction. Look, I won't mince words. Both of us know that you're one of the best at bringing these scumbags to justice. And that your prison is inescapable. That's why I want you to bring him in."**

"What can I expect in terms of reinforcements?"

**"We've got a field agent on his way to Manhattan. He should be there in a day or two."**

"Understood, Marcus out."

The warden steps out onto the tower balcony, which overlooks the prison and Liberty Bay, seemingly to get some fresh air.

"Phantom!" he calls.

After a few seconds, the sound of a Dragon on the wing can be heard, eliciting screams of terror from the prison cells below. After several moments, the flapping sound increased in volume, and from the fog emerged the beast itself. A massively titanic creature that made humans look like gnats by comparison. It hovered just beyond the balcony, as it's monstrous, luminous eyes focused on its master, the warden.

"I'm leaving for Manhattan tomorrow, and while I'm gone, I want you to look after this place."

* * *

just tell me what you guys think, ok?


	2. Joe's appearance

Trial by Fire: Chapter Two

Happy Hunting

Three days later...

Tracking is a tricky business, especially when your target can fly. I tracked the dragon rider flying along highway route 80. As the rumors grew more constant my gut told me, I was closing in. His latest destination is a forest, just outside Battle Creek Michigan.

It was winter and it was snowing. I hate the snow. There was a set of tracks that suddenly began out of nowhere. Either someone was trying to hide his tracks, or dismounted a dragon. I dismounted myself and followed the tracks. If I engage the mystery man it will be man to man, but his possible dragon should still be near by.

Eventually I saw the man; he was standing alone at the edge of a ridge, gazing into the distance. His demeanor seemed to be a stern but rational one. He wore a trench coat that was a similar color to the rest of his clothes, a uniform of some kind perhaps. I had to get a closer look.

"You can come out of the shadows now. You have nothing to fear from me."

"**You knew I was here. Congrats, not many are capable of that."**

"Is that so? I guess I'll have to take your word for it. Come, stand beside me and we shall talk."

"**So, why are you out here? Not to stare at the scenery I take it?"**

"You are very perceptive for one so young. It is as you say. I came here to think, not sight-see."

"**Well, in my line of work, I often try to figure out what others are thinking. You seem troubled. May I ask what it is?"**

"I have had some recent… complications in my life."

"**Oh. Your girlfriend dump you?"**

"I only wish it were as simple as that. Perhaps, instead of letting you guess, I should tell you what it is that has me so preoccupied."

"**I'm listening…."**

"Have you been to Manhattan?"

"**Recently."**

"Then I'm sure that you bore witness to the aftermath of its destruction. Is this correct?"

"…"

"I'll take your silence as a yes. In any case, I'll continue. You see, Manhattan was my home… and my duty."

"**What kind of duty?"**

"I'm the former warden of New Alcatraz. It was my duty to keep Manhattan safe, by removing harmful elements from its society. Once there, those elements, as it were, quickly found that it was more than just a mere prison."

"**Ah yes. I have heard rumors of a dragon that guarded the prison from on high."**

"Indeed. It was for this very reason that the prison was deemed inescapable. It was a sanctuary for those inside. In addition, I always treated the inmates with respect and trust, in spite of their crimes. Eventually, we came to an understanding. But then… He came."

"**Who? Do you know their name?"**

"Allan Shadestalker."

"**I think I like you. Tell you what, Meet me in the city of Seattle, Mr.?"**

"Striker. Marcus Striker. May I be so bold as to inquire your name?"

"**Joe, just Joe."**


	3. Riddles by the Coast

three things, 1) this chapter is about a day later, 2) Italicized= Marcus thinking, and 3) this chapter has two parts. this is part one.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Riddles by The Coast**

_Seattle. Once a thriving port town, it has lost much of its splendor. The water, once clear and teeming with wildlife, has turned a sickly green, as if some foul substance had been sitting underneath and had slowly bubbled up to the surface. The streets, no longer flat or pressed. The city itself seems… dead, as if all its inhabitants had simply vanished into thin air and never returned. All that remained were decrepit, man-made towers, reclaimed by nature. Off in the distance, I see a graveyard._

_As I walked among the tombstones, I felt an eerie sense of… peace, for lack of a better word. The sight of polished marble revealed that not all had been lost. When I turned to leave, Joe appeared, leaning on an angel statue. I called to him. He did not answer. I tried again, no response. Was it really him? Or was it an apparition toying with my mind? My anxiety only increased when "Joe" began walking toward me, silent as the grave. Then… he removed his scarf, as if to say something._

"**Glad to see you here."**

"I said I would come. Did you doubt me?"

"**This city is dead, but I have many friends here. I said I liked you, however, before I accept you as one of us, we're going to play a game."**

"What kind of game?"

"**Just hide and seek with a little twist. I will give you a riddle to a location, or object, and you have to figure out what it is. Every question will bring us closer to a final destination that is my home. Here is your first; I am always available, but you can only have some of me. I must be used to prevent anarchy, but often cause conflict. What am I?"**

_I am always available, but you can only have some of me? Could it be… air? No, Air doesn't cause conflict. Water maybe? No, it's not always available. So what could it be? Money? Or maybe, the idea of money! That's it! The answer is..._

"Commerce."

"**Correct. Our first stop is the once famous Pike's Place market. Please follow me."**

_As we walked away, towards the waterfront, I felt as if that riddle might actually be telling part of a story. Of what, I wasn't certain, but the heaviness in my heart told me I wasn't going to like the outcome. Then, Joe and I stopped in front of a run-down string of buildings. A sign stood above it, but many of the letters were missing, as if some thief had stolen them, if indeed such a thing were possible. The smell of rotting fish was almost overwhelming, and yet… through it all, I could still hear and smell its past. The rush of people moving to purchase the day's catch. The sound of laughter and music, coupled with prices being bargained over. My heart wept at the horrible fate that must've befallen this city._

"**The greatness of compelling greed into business, from food to toys goods of all shapes and sizes were bought and sold. This market lies in ruin from not dragons, but that same greed taking over. Greed and desire are the rudder to our actions. By controlling our own temptations we then control who we become. **


	4. Riddle sweet home

**Chapter 4: Riddle Sweet Home**

"**The second question: I stand firm, but believe in nothing. My emotions are only taken from you. What am I?"**

_Could it be a book? No, books don't take emotions. Music, perhaps? That's wrong too. Music doesn't stand. Could it be a legend of some sort? Or maybe this is a trick question? Wait… I stand firm… could it be some sort of structure? But what kind of structure takes emotions? Wait! Could it be that it's…_

"Art is what your riddle speaks of, is it not?"

"**Excellent. Our next destination is a sculpture in front of the once famous monument, the Space Needle. Follow me."**

_Ah, the space needle. A monument known across the length and breadth of America, It was a symbol of the future and of hope. But as I walked among the decrepit buildings, along its dirty streets, I couldn't help but wonder whether or not it still stood. As we drew closer, I began to feel as if I was being watched. Then, as if like plants that fear the sun, they appeared. At first, it was only a couple dozen people at the most. But by the time we reached the "Sculpture", their number became too many to count. I am not ashamed to admit that I was startled for a moment when Joe jumped on to the "sculpture"._

"**Often we grow attached to the world and people we love, so we seek to immortalize them with great acts of passion. So soon do we forget that there is no shame in letting the past remain as it should."**

"Indeed. No good can come from dwelling on the past, for those who do, forget to live, for either the present or future."

_When I gazed up at Joe, I could see the pain in his eyes. It was as if he was trying to reach out, to someone or something. It lasted for only a moment, but in that second of silence, I understood. His perpetual smile, which seemed so sincere, had been a mask, nothing more. _

"**You've done well to make it this far. Now is the time for the final riddle, which will tell you the location of my home. I reach to touch the heavens but will forever remain grounded."**

"You've practically given it away already. The riddle itself refers to the space needle, so that must be your home."

"**Good you've found the location of my home, but as to why the needle is my home remains uncertain, because a home is more than a mere structure or piece of land. A true home is with those you love. Now to the tower."**


	5. A Brief Break

Trial by fire chapter 5: A Brief Break

_Now that the tests were over and done with, I had even more questions for Joe: such as why me? I know that having Phantom by my side is enough to persuade most anyone, but he has barely even mentioned my dragon. What's more, on our way to the Space Needle, he said that he was part of a thieves guild called the Forty Thieves. It makes no sense as to why he would want a prison warden, even if former, to join their ranks. _

_ When we arrived at the base of the tower, I was amazed that there was such a lively tavern at the bottom. So many people, how does he just walk to the elevator like it's nothing? Joe said that the Space needle was his home, so he had to live on the top. I decided that in the elevator I would get some answers as best I could. He does talk in circles after all._

"So Joe Just how big is the Forty Thieves?"

**"You saw how big. We just walked through the city."**

"That doesn't answer my question. How many people are members and how many are ordinary citizens?"

** "All of them are thieves and now, so are you."**

"Even the children?"

"**Especially the children."**

_I was speechless for only a moment. But it all made sense, the casual greetings, the letters removed from Pike's Place's sign, the fact the Space Needle seemed to be the exact center of town. I don't know how it happened, but there was an entire city's worth of thieves. My silence was farther dumb founded when we reached the top. Paintings, countless piles of books, and many other things that looked priceless. I even saw a full suit of medieval armor. There is one thing that stood out. There was what looked like an office in the center._

**"Welcome to the Shadow Vault Marcus. This is where I keep all my worldly possessions. As well as where I sleep"**

"You sleep in a vault?"

** "No I sleep in my bedroom. Every thing that I could possibly need is up here; A fully socked kitchen, a bathroom, and a couple bedrooms."**

"Bedrooms? I can understand the Kitchen because this used to be a restaurant, but how did you get bedrooms?"

"**Simple, the place has been customized to my interests. Naturally, some projects were easier than others such as modifying bathroom stalls to be showers; only after we got the utilities working again. You'll be staying in my guest room. I left you a welcome present in there."**


	6. Things that go bump in the vault

Hey everyone, its time to introduce something new. * = actions taken by character in question. leave lots of reviews please. we appreciate your support and will continue to supply new chapters in the weeks to come.

* * *

Chapter 6: Things that go bump in the vault

"**So Marcus how's the suit fit?"**

"It's a little weird, but in a good way. It's warm, but catches the breeze very efficiently."

"**Well it's designed that way, cause hypothermia is not something you want in a thief's arsenal. Not to mention frost bite's a bitch."**

"I guess you're right, but I notice another problem."

"**Which is…?"**

"I have no weapon with which to defend myself."

"**What about your dragon which, need I remind you, BREATHS FIRE?"**

"I meant when he's not around."

" **Oh…. Well I'm not your mother sending you off to school."**

"Surely, you must have some weapons lying around in this vault."

"**Nope, not a single one. I have black smiths and armories for that."**

"That's interesting. So you're saying that one of these blacksmiths can forge a weapon for me?"

"**Ask around town I'm sure you'll find someone who can meet your needs."**

_I was going to ask if he had any names, but I heard the elevator doors close. So there I was, alone in a thief's vault without a clue as to how I would navigate through the mess of treasures… and then… She appeared._

"Joe I have the information on the informant you asked *bumps into Marcus*… oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there. *Blushes at sight of Marcus and stands quickly* uhhh… I'M DANI!"

"I'm Marcus, pleased to meet you…I guess." *rubs back of head*

"Our leader… mentioned you… before you arrived." *fiddles with glasses*

"Is that so? Would there be a chance for me to meet him?" *puts hand down*

"But you've met him already. Joe's the one that brought you here."

"I see… why am I not surprised? Now that you mention him, he said something about blacksmiths. Do you have any recommendations?"

"I know ummm. *scribbles on paper, shoves in Marcus' face* "HERE." *Runs away*

"She's… unique. Oh well, off to find this blacksmith."

(Meanwhile, at the base of the needle…)

"Joe, there you are. Here are the papers you requested." *hands file folder*

"**Thanks, you know you're a wreck. What happened, did Victoria try to stab you again?"**

"No it's Marcus. I don't know why normally I'm so composed

, but I just fell apart."

"**Don't worry I'll fix this eventually."**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Strange Nights

_After meeting with the blacksmith, I turned in for the night. When I finally dozed off, I found myself sitting in my office, drinking a cup of coffee. I heard a knock at the door, and replied with "come in". The door opened, and a small child with short brunette hair walked in. it was at this moment that I realized that the child was, in fact, me._

"Do you like Dani?" he asks

_I answered _"How am I supposed to like someone that I hardly even know?",_ only to find that the child had disappeared._

_Another voice replied with _"because love isn't as picky as you might think." _I turned towards the voice, which happened to be Joe, standing on the ceiling._

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"**It's a dream, Marcus. I'm just a figment of your imagination."**

"So if I believe that you have an elephant's ears, a rat's nose and a top hat…"

"**Do you think the hat is a little much since I have the hood?"**

"Point taken."

"**Just as a heads-up, you're going to woken up, and not in a good way."**

"Why would you say something like tha…?"

_I was roused from sleep with ice water, dumped from a pitcher, held by Joe. The burn marks he will no doubt receive will leave me with quite a funny memory._

"Any particular reason you decided to use ice water to wake me in the middle of the night?"

"**For the ice water I needed you wide awake immediately. As for the reason why I woke you at all, is because I thought you needed training to fight at night."**

"You're right. We shouldn't put it off any longer."

"**Meet me downstairs we'll eat some breakfast, then we'll go to the abandoned music museum. Your first lesson will be fighting bare handed against an armed opponent."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Foundation**

_When Joe said he would train me, I never imagined he could be so… ruthless. Attacking from all sides, I can see it. Setting up traps that I will inevitably activate due to stumbling around in the dark is also understandable. But not telling me that there is another person in here beating my ass to hell, that's where I draw the line._

***SMACK, Joe topples over holding groin***

"**Marcus, why the low blow?"**

"Let's just say that I don't like surprises. So… are we done here?"

"**You finally hit me; I think you get the idea." *Still holding groin* "So yeah I think we're done here."**

"I'll help you get up, and then we'll head back."

Later, at the Blacksmith…

**"Hey Victoria, we, or I should say Marcus has numerous armor problems." *Drops shambles of what used to be armor on table* **

"Marcus, what the hell did you do to this armor that I just made not a week ago?"

*Marcus just points to Joe*

"God damn it Joe. Did you take him to the Abandoned Music Museum?"

**"Well..."**

"What the hell? When ever you take someone there, this happens." *gestures to scraps on table* "The traps would work just fine. But why do you insist that you need to make things personal, like you did for me and my sister Dani?"

*Marcus shrugs shoulders*

** "Hm, most people are surprised when they hear that Victoria and Dani are sisters."**

"I'm not most people. I kind of figured it out myself after I saw them both for the first time. Now, if you don't mind, could you work on my armor…?"

"SHUT IT MARCUS I WILL GET IT TO YOU TOMORROW."

"I'll wait outside."

**"See you in a few Marcus."**

Ten minutes later ***Joe leaves***

** "Bored, Marcus?"**

"Yeah, let's head back"

*Both walk towards Space needle*

**"So how does a dragon rider become a prison warden in the first place?"**

"I knew this was coming, but I guess I'll explain."

*Hands photo to Joe*

**"I'm guessing the little one is you, so… who is this other guy?"**

"His name is Jenkins. He was in the military academy at the time, and it's because of him that I'm alive now. It was during a raid on a dragon's nest. I was an orphan living in the area when it happened."

** "Whoa, stop right there. You were LIVING in the nest?"**

"No, of course not. I was living near it."

**"Then imply that, continue."**

"One of the younger dragons attacked me, and he shot it down. I honestly don't remember much of him after that. As soon as I was old enough, he shipped me off to the academy. It was during my time there that I met phantom. When I graduated, the military police sought to use me like all the others that came before me.

**"Yeah, they have a tendency to do that. You know, we're very similar in terms of our origins; I honestly couldn't tell you who my parents were. But I digress… by the way, how did you keep phantom a secret during your time at the academy?"**

"It was harder than you might think. I had to lure him away from the grounds on several occasions. I often got in trouble for it. But… in the end, it was worth it. Phantom was the very reason that I became a warden in the first place. Their reasoning was that no one would dare cross me."

**"They were right. No one but Allan would have the stones to take you down."**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: What Lurks in Joe's Shadow?

_I was silent the rest of the way back to the vault. The last words Joe said when I was telling him my origins struck a cord in me. _

**("They were right. No one but Allan would have the stones to take you down.")**

_ Did Joe Somehow know Allan? If he does, then Joe has been hiding more than I thought. The more I think about it, when he and I first met he asked me to meet him in Seattle after I mentioned Allan's name. I'll get the answers I want, one way or another. I will avenge the people of Manhattan._

*Elevator reaches the top*

***Joe groans* Home sweet home." *Sits in comfy chair***

"Joe we need to talk."

"**Normally those words mean bad news. What's up?"**

"The last thing you said when we were talking about me.

** "It's unimportant Marcus. We already know how ballsy Allan can be."**

"I haven't forgotten. But you said it as if you knew Allan personally."

***Joe stands up* "Do you know what it is your implying Marcus?"**

"How do you know Allan?"

** "None of your business."**

_He admitted it. This means I've stuck a cord with Joe._

"ANSWER MY QUESTION JOE."

***Joe pulls off his hood* "LOOK AT MY FACE. DO I LOOK LIKE IWOULD CODONE THE MASSACRE OF AN ENTIRE CITY?"**

*Dani exits the elevator* "Am I interrupting something?"

_Joe's hair was long and eyes were fierce. This was the first time I've seen him without his hood. But I wouldn't let the small details distract me when I'm so close to the answers I've longed for._

"No Dani, in fact your timing couldn't be more perfect. I could use your help in figuring out Joe's connection with Allan."

"**No don't you tell him a damn thing Dani, or you'll regret it."**

"So now you're threatening your subordinates?"

***Joe storms towards the elevators* "Forget this I'm leaving."**

"Joe you should tell Marcus. I think it's for the best."

** "No Dani, not a peep, that's an order."**

_The elevator doors shut and I'm left with no choice but to hunt him down and beat it out of Joe. _

*Starts walking to the elevators*

"Marcus, please wait."

"Dani He could be planning to hurt even more people out there. I don't want any else to go though what I did."

"Don't worry any of Joe's plans are to make somebody slightly less wealthy. He's kind of like Robin Hood."

"Somehow I doubt it."

"I'll prove it Marcus; let's go to Joe's room."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Joe's Testament

_ Upon entering Joe's room I was surprised to see it was rather large and empty, the only exceptions being a bed and a book shelf. The book shelf had only a handful of books, each unlabeled. The only thing on the top shelf was a picture frame laying face down. Dani grabbed one of the books and we sat on Joe's bed._

"Marcus all of the books on the shelves are each a journal Joe has been keeping. We're only reading through the most important entries. I don't want to totally violate Joe's privacy. The first entry was written ten years ago."

"Alright let's begin."

**October, 30th, 2114 midday**

** My name is Joseph, but people just call me Joe. I've been alone for some time. There was a dragon attack last night, my orphanage was but one of many buildings hit. Don't know how I managed to survive but I thought I would keep a journal from now on starting with my search for other survivors. I want people to know my story. **

**October, 30****th****, 2114 late afternoon**

** I've decided to stop the search. Only a 17 people were found. Oddly enough each one of us is a teenager or a kid. However each one of us has no family, so we'll be one another's family. We're deciding on a name right now. My suggestion is the name of our family should be the name of our gang as well. I think we should be called The Shade Stalkers, it's catchy.**

_ This must be what Joe meant when he said our origins were similar._

**November, 6****th****, 2114 late morning**

** It seems that despite being among the younger half of the Shade Stalkers, I seem to be the smartest one. None of my plans have failed yet and I know just what to say most of the time.** **As of today we have a creed for our gang. First take what only what we need. Second don't grow attached. We have to be willing to let go at any time for the good of our family, our only attachment. And finally we must never kill.**

"Hold on Marcus the next important entry is in another journal."

**May, 19****th****, 2118 midday**

** Four years we've had hardship and fun stealing what we needed to survive. This is the first time I've had to bury anyone I cared for. Although both of the graves being made will have no bodies because of the dragon. In an ironic twist of events when the military killed the dragon we went to the dragon's lair and conveniently enough a dragon egg hatched, so we're going to raise it to prevent anything like this from happening again.**

**September, 2****nd****, 2118 just after dawn**

** Lenard's illness has taken a turn for the worse. He can hardly keep food down and doesn't have any strength to even stand. If Lenard dies only three of our original number of 18 will be left. I sent Allan into town to steal some medicine. He's the fastest of us all, if Allan can't make it in time none of us can.**

**September, 2****nd****, 2118 early afternoon**

** As of this moment I'm am leader of the Shade Stalkers. We have just finished burying Lenard. Now all that is left is me, Rebecca, Axel the dragon, and my best friend Allan. Speaking of which Allan has been gone too long I'm going to go look for him.**

**September, 2****nd****, 2118 evening**

** This day took a turn for the worse. Not only did Lenard die, but Allan accidently killed someone while trying to steal the medicine. After we got back I told everyone that we were leaving to the next town. It's been a very bad start as leader for me. I must do what I can to protect those of us left. One thing that is certain is if Allan kills ever again I'll banish him from the Shade Stalkers.**

"This next part is what may be most important. Be sure to pay close attention Marcus."

**December, 14th, 2118 midday**

** Today I just received the most wonderful news, Rebecca is one month pregnant. I'm going to be a father. I had just told Allan and he was speechless. For once our family is growing. We will finally have blood ties to one another beyond the…**

_Joe's journal entry stopped mid sentence and there were a few drops of dried blood on the corner of the page. This meant two things; one that these journals were real and two that Joe was attacked in this last entry. But what about his child? Why haven't I seen him or her?_

**December, 14****th****, 2118 afternoon**

** Fate can be cruel sometimes. Allan wasn't silent because of joy but because of love and hate. He felt such great love for Rebecca that he wanted me dead. In the middle of writing about my unborn child, Allan tried backstabbing me. With all his might he was attacking me like a beast. We duked it out in an intense knife fight. I tried to stop his madness and bring him to terms. Rebecca tried yelling for us to stop, but not even her tears could quell Allan's rage. The fight lasted until both of us were out of breath. Allan readied his knife for one final strike when Rebecca pushed me out of the way, dyeing in my stead. Having just killed the women he longed for, Allan ran. I didn't follow but instead built a grave for the one I loved. I also built another grave for our child. These graves would be the best I've made yet for now there is no one left to bury me. With every piece of the scorched earth and snow flake covering Rebecca's body my solitude began t settle in. This is why we never killed because a life is the one thing you can take but never give back.**

_I walked over and picked up the picture frame and the photo inside was Joe, Rebecca, and Allan. They all seemed so happy which made the events of Joe's life all the more tragic._

** "**Oh my God. He could never be working with Allan, not after this. Let's keep going I want t see hat kind of things he did."

"No Marcus we shouldn't."

"Dani it's in our deepest pain we do the most terrible things, I want to see how Joe reacts."

"Alright let skip ahead to when the Forty Thieves were formed."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Reaction

**January, 1****st****, 2119 early morning**

** I've stopped in the city of Seattle. From what I've gathered the city is divided into two sides of the largest gang territory feud I've ever seen. I've been in regular contact with a pair of twins, one on each side. The side of Victoria the blacksmith is on has a plethora of quality metals and other crafting materials. Dani's side has a large number of green houses with medicinal herbs. I will steal much of Victoria's crafting materials and stash them near the green houses run by Dani's side of the feud. Next I'll have axel guard both the greenhouses and the stolen goods from any one besides me. This will make it so I can get both sides to work together.**

**January, 2****nd****, 2119 late morning**

** My plan could not have been a greater success. I told both sides leaders that I was in charge of Axel and that I was responsible for the act of stealing both the green houses and Crafting materials. With both sides furious at me. I set a challenge to both leaders that if either beat me in one on one on one combat they would have not only every thing I stole but my service in controlling Axel as well. If I won I would gain control of one or both gangs. In that sense it was winner take all. Neither gang leader stood a chance. I manipulated it so they went after each other first and then picked off the winner. Without killing a single person I conquered a city by myself.**

_Even though Joe suffered in silence he upheld his creed of never killing, I owe Joe an apology. Eventually I found Joe alone, on out skirts of town. So I called out to him so I could make things right._

"Joe! I came to apologize."

"**It's not that easy to forget something that just happened. Given your change in attitude Dani told you every thing, correct?"**

"Yes, every sad detail."

"**Well I guess this means you're officially a thief now. Let's make one thing clear. I gave Allan a second chance and look how he repaid me. If you Cross me again Marcus, I'll make sure you feel the same absolute despair I have.**

_Joe's tone was very serious. With the resources of an entire city at his disposal, he could easily make do on that promise._


End file.
